Shatter Me
by ElejahMikaelson
Summary: "Because that's all I want, isn't it, Elijah? All I want is to hear how much you love me despite the fact that you went and screwed your brother's ex!"/AU/AH/Elena/Elijah Oneshot.


_**Fandom: The Vampire Diaries**_

 _ **Title: Shatter Me.**_

 _ **Description: "Because that's all I want, isn't it, Elijah? All I want is to hear how much you love me despite the fact that you went and screwed your brother's ex!"/AU/AH/Elena/Elijah Oneshot.**_

 _ **Pairings: Elijah/Elena.**_

 _ **Main Characters: Elena Gilbert and Elijah Mikaelson.**_

 _ **Genre/s: Angst/Hurt/Comfort**_

 _ **Warning/s: Mentions of miscarriage and slight hints of violence.**_

 _ **Author: ElejahMikaelson**_

 _ **A/N: So, weird as this may sound, I got the idea for this fic while watching American Horror Story… One of my friends loves it so I thought, hey let's see if it's any good. And I wound up with an idea for an Elijah/Elena fic… *Insert laughing emoticon here***_

 _ **I hope you all enjoy!**_

 **ooOoo**

 _I pirouette in the dark,  
I see the stars through a mirror,  
Tired mechanical heart,  
Beats 'til the song disappears._

 _Somebody shine a light,  
I'm frozen by the fear in me,  
Somebody make me feel alive,  
And shatter me,  
So cut me from the line,  
Dizzy, spinning endlessly,  
Somebody make me feel alive,  
And shatter me._

" _Get out! Just get out!_ "

Elijah ducked out of the way of the vase and winced upon hearing it shatter against the wall behind him. He heard the individual shards tinkling as they fell to the wooden floorboards.

"Elena, please, sweetheart-"

"No! Don't call me that! Get out of here! I never want to see you again!"

Elena spun away from him and marched from the room, huffing out a loud breath when she felt Elijah gently take hold of her arm.

"Elena, please, you have to hear me out."

Elena scoffed and pulled her arm from Elijah's grasp as she spun madly to face him. Her hand lashed out and she slapped him firmly on his cheek. Elijah's head snapped to the side and he grimaced, bringing a hand up to massage his stinging jaw.

"Okay… I deserved that, but, _please_ , _Elena_ , you _have_ to let me explain."

Elena laughed madly and shook her head wildly. "Explain? Explain what, Elijah? How you were so _heartbroken_ by the miscarriage _I HAD TO GO THROUGH_ that you decided to go and hook up with the woman who has been chasing after you for _months_? Explain how you never intended for me to find out? Explain how, despite all this, you still love me?"

The tears that had been welling in her eyes finally spilled over and rolled down her cheeks as she shook her head again, sadly that time, her voice lowering from the yell she had employed before.

"Because that's all I want, isn't it, Elijah? All I want is to hear _how much you love me_ despite the fact that you went and _screwed_ your brother's ex!"

Elena's voice was bitter and filled with pain as tears flowed down her cheeks. She clenched her jaw and wiped away some of the moisture on her cheeks. "Just leave. Please, just get out, I can't even stand to look at you right now."

 _If only the clockwork could speak,  
I wouldn't be so alone,  
We'd burn every magnet and spring,  
And spiral into the unknown._

 _Somebody shine a light  
I'm frozen by the fear in me  
Somebody make me feel alive,  
And shatter me,  
So cut me from the line,  
Dizzy, spinning endlessly,  
Somebody make me feel alive,  
And shatter me._

Elijah could swear he literally felt his heart shatter into pieces at her quiet whisper and he shook his head slowly, taking a small step closer to the brunette in front of him.

"Elena, I swear, it was nothing."

"Nothing? I walk in on the pair of you while you're making out with half of her shirt hanging off, but it was nothing?"

"YES!" Elijah took a step closer to her and grabbed her hand, quickly taking hold of her other one when she went to pull away from him.

"I swear to God, Elena, nothing happened." When she seemed ready to interrupt him, he quickly continued. "Yes, you saw her-us there, but _she_ kissed _me,_ she took off her own shirt. I swear to you, _the second_ that she kissed me, you walked in. You _have_ to believe me _, I love you, Elena_ , more than _anything_."

Elena's features crumbled as a tear rolled down Elijah's cheek and a muscle in her jaw ticked as she clenched it in an effort to try and stop crying.

"Please, Elena. I…I need you, I can't live without you."

She shook her head slowly and pulled away from him as he went to kiss her. Elijah closed his eyes tightly and his jaw clenched as he turned his face away from her before he slowly opened his eyes and looked back at her, but she had turned away from him.

"And I needed you. I had to carry our dead child inside of me for two months. I had to give birth to a corpse and I needed you, but you left me alone."

She refused to look at him and he swallowed thickly, shaking his head softly. "And I have never regretted anything more. I was hurting too, Elena, I didn't know how to deal with what had happened and I didn't want you to see _how much it killed me inside_ , so yes, I pulled away from you. And I have regretted being away from you every day since."

Elena still refused to turn around and Elijah felt another tear spill over onto his cheek before he furiously wiped it away.

"What do you want from me, Elena? I'll do anything."

"Swear on something that _matters_."

There was no hesitation in Elena's answer and she swung her head back around to look at him.

"I don't want your _empty promises_ , Elijah. I don't want you swearing on some mythical being, which you _don't even believe in_. I want you to swear, _on something that matters to you_ , that what you're telling me is the truth; that _Hayley kissed you_."

Elijah's immediate reaction was to swear to her on his love for her, but he knew she would throw the promise back in his face. So he took a moment to think, during which he saw Elena shake her head and turn away from him to leave the room.

"My family. I swear on my family that _nothing_ happened between me and Hayley. I swear on my family that _Hayley kissed me_. And I _swear on my family_ that I love you more than anything else, Elena."

 _If I break the glass then I'll have to fly,  
There's no one to catch me if I take a dive,  
I'm scared of change and the days stay the same,  
The world is spinning but only in gray…_

She spun back to face him and stared at him silently for a moment before she quickly closed the distance between them and threw her arms around his neck as her lips crashed onto his. Elijah let out a soft moan of relief and tightly wrapped his arms around her waist.

He pulled her body closer to his, letting out a soft gasp of surprise when he felt her tears run onto his lips. Elijah pulled his mouth away from hers and her head instantly fell to his shoulder as she heaved a giant sob. Her knees buckled and she collapsed against his body, his strong arms around her waist the only thing keeping her on her feet.

Elijah slowly picked Elena up in a bridal style carry and moved back, until the backs of his knees hit the couch and he gracefully sank down onto it. He pulled the sobbing and shuddering brunette onto his lap. She sobbed into the crook of his neck and her arms tightened fractionally around his shoulders.

"I needed you, Elijah, losing this baby killed me and I needed you."

Elijah winced softly at the reminder of leaving the woman resting on his lap and he gently kissed the top of her head.

"I'm here now, and I will _never_ leave you again."

 _If I break the glass then I'll have to fly,  
There's no one to catch me if I take a dive,  
I'm scared of change and the days stay the same,  
The world is spinning but only in gray._

 _Somebody make me feel alive_

 _And shatter me…_

 _~ Shatter Me ~ Lindsey Stirling Ft. Lzzy Hale ~_

 **~~ooOoo~~**

.~.Fin.~.


End file.
